Ito Ayumi
Perfil thumb|250px|Ito Ayumi *'Nombre:' 伊藤歩 (いとう あゆみ) *'Nombre (''romaji):' Ito Ayumi *'Profesión:' Actriz y Modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Tokio, Japón *'Estatura:' 166 cm *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Aries *'Agencia:''' Seventh avenue Dramas *Poison Daughter, Holy Mother (WOWOW, 2019) *Saka no Tochu no Ie (WOWOW, 2019) *Nusumareta Kao (WOWOW, 2019) *Ashita no Kimi ga Motto Suki (TV Asahi, 2018) *Heisei Sasameyuki (NHK BS Premium, 2018) *Chief - Keishichou IR Bunsekishitsu (TV Asahi, 2018) *Cecile no Mokuromi (Fuji TV, 2017) *Eigyou Buchou Kira Natsuko (Fuji TV, 2016) *Watashi wo Hanasanaide (TBS, 2016) *Konkatsu Deka (YTV, 2015) *Sono Otoko, Ishiki Takai Kei (その男、意識高い系。) (NHK BS Premium, 2015) *Hirugao (Fuji TV, 2014) *Shinigami-kun (TV Asahi, 2014, ep6) *Pandora ~Eien no Inochi~ (WOWOW, 2014) *Umoreru (WOWOW, 2014) *Taiyo no Wana (NHK, 2013) *Renai Drama wo mou Ichido (恋愛ドラマをもう一度) (LaLa TV, 2013) *Kyumei Byoto 24 Ji 5 (Fuji TV, 2013, ep5-6) *Mayonaka no Panya-san (NHK BS Premium, 2013) *Kaen Kita no Eiyu Aterui Den (火怨・北の英雄 アテルイ伝) (NHK, 2013) *Kekkon Shinai (Fuji TV, 2012, ep1-3,5-11) *Mirai Nikki ANOTHER:WORLD (Fuji TV, 2012, ep7-11) *Tsumi to Batsu: A Falsified Romance (WOWOW, 2012) *O-PARTS (Fuji TV, 2012) *Shokuzai (WOWOW, 2012, ep4) *Shinya Shokudo (TBS, MBS, 2011, season 2) *Ohisama (NHK, 2011) *Watashi ga Hajimete Tsukutta Drama (私が初めて創ったドラマ) (NHK, 2010) *Kioku no Umi (記憶の海) (TBS, 2010) *Top Caster (Fuji TV, 2006, ep9) *Out Limit (WOWOW, 2005) *Asuka e, Soshite Mada Minu Ko e (Fuji TV, 2005) *Dazai Osamu Monogatari (TBS, 2005) *Seishun no Mon (TBS, 2005) *Kasai no Hito (TBS, 2004) *Riyu (WOWOW, 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003, ep7) *Home & Away (Fuji TV, 2002, ep6) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Nichiyobi wa Owaranai (日曜日は終わらない) (NHK, 1999) *Lipstick (Fuji TV, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998, ep11) *Mizu no Naka no Hachigatsu (NHK, 1998) *Mikeneko Homes no Suiri (三毛猫ホームズの推理) (TV Asahi, 1996) Películas *Cheer Boys!! (2019) *Sekigahara (2017) *Hirugao: Love Affairs in the Afternoon (2017) *Dance! Dance! Dance! (2015) *Judge! (2014) *Shanidaru no Hana (2013) *Yokomichi Yonosuke (2013) *Konshin (2013) *The Room (2012) *Shokuzai (2012) *Soup (2012) *GANTZ Perfect Answer (2011) *Gantz (2011) *BANDAGE (2010) *Solanin (2010) *Hana no Ato (2010) *Be Sure To Share / Chanto Tsutaeru (2009) *The Blue Bird / Aoi Tori (2008) *Tokyo! (2008) *Tokyo Rhapsody / Kayokyoku dayo jinsei wa (2007) *Tokyo Tower: Mom and Me, and Sometimes Dad (2007) *Into the Faraway Sky / Tooku no Sora ni Kieta (2007) *Kitokito! (2007) *The Go Master / Wu Qingyuan (2006) *Crickets / Korogi (2006) *Vanished / Oyayubi sagashi (2006) *Check It Out, Yo! (2006) *Clay Fear / Tao qi ren xing (2006) *Go Seigen (2005) *Hold Up Down (2005) *Curtain Call (2005) *Final Fantasy VII (2005) *The Reason Riyu (2004) *Christmas-christmas (2004) *Kagen no Tsuki ~Last Quarter (2004) *Mask de 41 (2004) *Believer (2004) *Hana and Alice (2004) *A Day on the Planet / Kyo no Dekigoto (2004) *River of First Love / Amemasu no kawa (2004) *Fukurou (2004) *Sayonara, Kuro (2003) *Ririi Shushu no Subete / All About Lily Chou-Chou (2001) *Nodo-jiman (1999) *SADA (1998) *Kanzo-sensei (1998) *Natsu jikan no otonatachi (1997) *Swallowtail (Butterfly)/Yentown (1996) *Onna-zakari (1994) *Mizu no Tabibito (1993) Programas de TV *Vs Arashi (ep. 181) Anuncios *Otsuka Pharmaceutical Oronamin C Drink (2017) *Morinaga Milk (2013-2014) *NTT docomo (2012) *Meiji Yasuda Seimei (2012-2013) *Intel (2011) *Lotte ACUO POWDER (2011) Vídeos Musicales *YEN TOWN BAND 「Swallowtail Butterfly 〜あいのうた〜」(1996) Curiosidades *Comenzó a trabajar como modelo de revista desde los seis años, y aprendió ballet clásico a partir de los nueve años. Enlaces *Perfil (Seventh avenue) *Wikipedia en Japonés Galería Ito Ayumi.jpg Ito Ayumi 2.jpg Ito Ayumi 3.jpg Ito Ayumi 4.jpg Ito Ayumi 5.jpg Ito Ayumi 6.jpg Ito Ayumi 7.jpeg Categoría:Seventh Avenue Categoría:JActriz Categoría:JModelo